You don’t know what you have until it’s gone
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: This is a one shot, my view of what should have happened after Fault. ENJOY and R&R is really appreciated.


**This takes place after Fault, the same night that the case finally closed. **

**Title: You don't know what you have until it's gone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast. Damn you Dick Wolf!!**

**Also thanks to jarly4ever for the title and all the help she has given me to write this.**

**I wanted to write something different. So this is actually rated M for the reasons in the story. I cant give them away. But enjoy. And Please R&R.**

**Hasta**

**ELLIOT'S POV OUTSIDE OF OLIVIA'S APPARTMENT**

I sigh. The words I had said to Olivia was horrible At t he squad I was being such an ass. And at the hospital, I was being so unreasonable. Why couldn't I have just told her there at the hospital. I feel my legs getting tired so I sat down on the step of her apartment. I close my eyes and remember what I had said to her tonight.

_Olivia sighed and sat down next to me in the hospital waiting room. _

"_If that sniper hadn't beaten you to it, I know you would have taken the shot Olivia." I say. _

"_No I wouldn't have. Did you really expect me to? Did you really expect me to cause your death, what about your kids?" Olivia says looking at me in the face. _

"_I don't know. I couldn't get that boy out of me head."_

"_What about me?" Olivia whispers. _

"_Look we both chose each other over the job, we can never let that happen again. Otherwise we cant be partners." I say with my head hung down low. _

"_I cant believe your saying that."_

"_You and this job is bout the only things I've got anymore. I don't wanna wreck that. I cant take it." I say standing up and walking away from her._

I rub my hand over my face and stand up. I take my wallet out and pull out the key to get into Olivia's apartment. I make the long walk up the stairs and stop and her door. I sigh and sit down on the floor, with my back against her door.

**INSIDE OLVIA'S APPARTMENT: OLIVIA'S POV:**

_I heard a loud crash and someone struggling. A shot fired and I hit the floor. "Drop it. Drop your weapon." I saw Elliot's gun being thrown across the floor towards me._

"_Drop it now." I yell._

"_I'm going to shoot him. I'm going to kill him." Gitano yells back at me. _

"_Shoot him!" Elliot yells at me._

"_Im going to shoot him." Victor yells again._

" _Put the gun down Gitano" I yell,_

"_shoot him Olivia, don't even think about it" Elliot says to me. _

"_You hear me he's gonna die." Victor says._

"_Shoot him." Elliot repeats. _

"_Shut up. Everybody shut up." Victor yells becoming very upset._

_I stand up. "Victor there's no way out of this."_

"_Stop talking." Victor yells. _

"_You know what's gonna happen if you don't put that gun down. Enough people have died and I know.." I start to say before Elliot says something._

"_Olivia" Elliot says with pleading eyes. _

"…_you don't want to die. You could have pulled the trigger on Det. Stabler and then I would have had to kill, but you didn't do that. You didn't do that because your being smart. " I say._

"_You've only got one chance you've got to take it." Elliot says to me._

"_Where's Rebecca? Is she alive?" I ask,_

"_Im not going to tell you dick. Until you drop the gun bitch" Victor says pointing the gun further down upon Elliot._

"_SHOOT'EM!" El says to me._

"_Shut up Elliot." I say. _

"_Stop moving or he's dead." Gitano lifts Elliot up onto his feet. _

"_And then what?" I say with a smirk "Do you really think that your gonna walk out of here? Because that's not gonna happen. And this is your choice…dead or alive?"_

"_I go he goes." Victor says with his evil smirk._

"_Victor, tell us where Rebecca is and we can end this right now." I say trying to remain calm_

"_Dead. I used her up and I bled her dry. You wanna hear how she screamed? How she begged for her mommy?" Victor says with a smile._

"_STOP IT!" I scream._

"_She was a slut that one, an real little horror." Victor says. _

"_Your lookin at a dead man." Elliot says turning his face to Victor._

"_You get any closer and your gonna be wearing his brains on your coat." Victor says while he shoves the gun harder up against Elliot's skull._

"_Olivia, there is no reason so keep this piece of crap alive, pull the trigger right now. OLIVIA PULL IT." Elliot yells at me._

_My hands are shaking while I keep the gun trained to Gitano's head. _

"_SHOOT'EM!" Elliot Yells back at me. _

"_You know that little girl, its possible she isn't dead. She could be locked up in this building somewhere huh? Or some place else 50 miles from here, you don't really know do ya?" Victor says getting nervous. _

"_You're a liar." I say with a disgusted look on my face. _

"_Yeah well that's the point." He says again._

"_Tell us where she is victor?" I ask._

"_She's here, she's not dead otherwise he would have been long gone. Unless your sick like that too Gitano, you like to play with corpses." Elliot asks. _

"_I love that the deader the better, they don't fight as much." Victor says becoming really paranoid. _

"_Olivia, you think about me. Rebecca is dead. Pull that trigger. Shoot him. Shoot him. Olivia shoot him." Elliot says with sadness in his voice._

"_Yeah do that. Look you better make you take me out with one shot. One perfect, perfect shot. Course my reflexes are pretty tight. I can pull the trigger before the bullet even hits me, or maybe you miss me altogether. Either way there's an 80 chance Im gonna take this guys head clean off! But you try it definitely its gonna turn out great." Victor says._

"_Or you can kill us both victor. You'll still never walk out of here." I say glaring at the man that's got a run pointed at my partner. _

"_Right. Right, cause uhh…you've got some buddies coming huh? When's that going down?" He asks me nervously. _

"_Any minute." I say full of confidence. _

"_Great. Great." IS the only things that he seems to be able to say_

"_Just tell us where you hid her?" I ask._

"_You know, you could put the gun down at least otherwise you might find her. Or else she's gonna die. She's gonna die! He's gonna die, then its gonna be all your fault. Just like the little boy, how's your neck?" Victor yells at me. _

"_Its not the same thing Olivia, you know that." Elliot says trying to keep me going._

"_Yes it is Olivia. God you two are a couple of screw ups, how could you let that little boy…" Victor starts to ramble on and on. My head starts to spin._

"_Olivia. Olivia. Look at me. You can do the right thing. I didn't. I made that choice with Ryan and it was wrong." Elliot says to me with pleading eyes._

"_Elliot." Is the only think I can think of to say._

"_It was my fault. Don't do it. Don't make that mistake."_

"_Shut up. Be quite!" Victor yells back. _

"_I would have done the same thing." I say honestly. _

"_Don't make my mistake." Elliot says looking into my eyes. _

_We hear a noise coming from behind us._

"_DROP IT. DROP THE GUN. YOU COPS DON'T COME IN HERE OR EVERBODY DIES..HEY…HEY..I'll tell you where she is." Victor says now loosing control over the whole situation._

"_Where?" I ask._

"_In a van parked in the garage. She still might be alive." Victor says._

"_He's lying" I say_

"_I know." El says looking right at me. _

"_He's never going to tell us." I say._

"_Your right." Elliot starts forming tears_

"_We can all walk out of here alive, if you just put the gun down." Gitano says._

_Elliot's tears are becoming on the edge of falling. "It's alright."_

_I whisper Im sorry to Elliot, my best friend. My partner. _

_Elliot closes his eyes waiting for me to pull that damn trigger._

_We suddenly hear a noise and a gun shot, Victor turns around and the bullet lands right in his forehead. _

I jump from my bed. Im sweating and breathing heavy. I realize it had just been a dream. I dream about my partner being held at gun point. I close my eyes and I shake my head clear. I slowly make my way to the bathroom. I turn on the light and splash my face with cold water. I turn the water off and grab the towel with my eyes shut. I stand straight again and pull the now damp towel from my face. I see Gitano in my mirror. "NOOO" I scream loudly. I turn around and no one is there. I start to breathe heavy again. I heard a bang up against my front door. I run into the bedroom and grab my gun. I turn on the hall light have it pointed at the door.

The door slowly opens. I see a gun, then a foot.

"DROP IT!" I scream.

"Liv?" Elliot says. "Are you okay?"

My face softens when I see Elliot's body come around the corner. "El." I almost breathe.

Elliot rushes to my side. "Liv are you okay I heard a scream?"

I turn my face away from Elliot. I pull on my gray hooded sweatshirt. "I'm okay. Just a dream."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I say with annoyance. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask quickly turning around to face Elliot.

"I didn't like how I left you at the hospital."

Oh sure he comes to say I never meant any of that. "Okay." I say trying to brush past him but his hand stop me as it lands on my right hip. His right hand finds my head and brings me so close to him I could feel every muscle in his body. I sigh. Then without realizing it I let my tears start flowing.

"Liv what's wrong?" Elliot asks in my ear while he runs his fingers though my hair.

I crumble in his arms. He picks me up and lays me on the bed. "Honey talk to me."

"I thought you were going to die." I say pulling him down to me on the bed.

"You thought I was going to die…Oh baby." Elliot says kissing my temple. He starts to let his tears fall. "I thought you were going to die.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"When we were in the bus station….?" Elliot says looking at me.

"Remind me." I say into his ear.

**FLASHBACK:**

"OLIVIA….oh my God…. no…no." Elliot yells coming to Olivia's side.

"It's okay. I'm okay, I'm okay. Where's Gitano? Go Elliot, go. I'm fine. GO. GO." Olivia says in response.

**END FLASHBACK:**

"Okay so we both scared the shit out of one another." I say looking up at Elliot.

"We have a problem here Liv." Elliot says now hovering over my body.

I start to breathe heavy, he lets his body rest a little on mine. I can feel his cock in his pants getting larger.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Remember what I said to you this morning?" Elliot asks as he places small kisses all over my face.

"Remind me." I say letting my body take over all of my emotions.

"Remember when I told you that I couldn't keep looking over my shoulder to protect you?" Elliot asks.

"Yes." I say running my hands up and down his back.

"There's a reason for that." Elliot says.

**ELLIOT'S POV:**

"And what would that reason be?" Olivia asks me.

I bend my head down I sweet my tongue over her lips. She opens her mouth to me. I force my tongue inside and start to devour her mouth. She moans as we continue to kiss. For the first time letting our tongues play at this game that we've been trying for so long to avoid. I side my hand up her warm body and I start to massage her breast. We both fight for domination over each other's mouths.

I pull my head back. "That's the reason."

Olivia raises her eye brow at me.

"I love you Olivia." I say hoping I haven't gone to far.

Olivia lets her tears fall down her cheeks. "I love you too." She says. "El?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Make love to me." She says bucking her hips up against my now hardened member.

"Liv if I do this, I cant take my time tonight. I need to fuck you badly." I say nudging my face against hers.

"El, we have the rest of our lives to take it slow. But right now. I need you in me."

I sit up and quickly rid my clothes as Olivia does the same thing. I slowly lean back down to her. I let the tip of my cock play at her entrance. She moans and bites her lip. I force my cock deep inside her silk folds. I let her adjust to my size.

"El, just move… wont wait. Im okay." Olivia says as she bucks her hips.

I non as I start moving along with her. Sliding my cock in and out of her. I reach down and bring her leg up over her shoulder, I start pounding her with great force. I started to pick up the pace, I started to moan along with Olivia.

"Oh fuck yes…" I say bringing my cock all the way out of her then slamming it deep within her juicy folds.

"Fuck me Elliot…" Olivia demands.

I thrust harder and harder into her. I look down at her and notice she starts to cry a little. I suddenly think I might be hurting her so I stop and gently let her leg down.

"Are you okay?" I ask kissing her lips before she could answer.

"I'm fine El. Ive just wanted this for so long. Please don't stop."

"I know baby." I say as I start to thrust deeper, and harder into her. I can feel her walls getting tighter around my cock.

Olivia closes her eyes and arches her back.

"Baby please, look at me. Im gonna cum with you." I say. "Olivia. Look into my eyes."

She obeys my request and looks into my blue eyes. I can see nothing but love and desire from her. And I can only image she is seeing the same thing in my eyes.

"El..Im close."

"Me too." I say. I side my hand down between us as I start to rub her clit. I was holding back my cuming so we could do it together. I needed her to cum with me. "Ohh fuck." I say trying everything to hold back.

"Elliot!" Olivia yells as we both explode our juices together.

We both fell asleep in each other's arms. Not waking until morning.

**6:58 PM -1-6.**

"Elliot I went by your house last night but you weren't there." John says throwing me a news paper.

"Yeah I was busy." I say looking down at the paper. I smile. It was a picture of Olivia and I holding the little girl that we saved from Gitano. I turn around to look at Olivia and Fin laughing at something when I notice the Cap walk into his office.

"Liv." I say looking over at her wearing her ass hugging jeans and a red top with a black button up over it. I felt my cock start to stir a little.

"Yeah El?" Liv says blushing when she saw me trying to cover up my cock trying to salute her.

"Cap is in his office." I say smiling back.

Munch and Fin were totally shocked to see we weren't fighting.

"Whats up with you two?" Fin asked me as Olivia walked away.

I just smile and work on the papers on my desk.

OLIVIA'S POV:

I knocked twice on the Cap'n door before opening it. I walked in and slowly shut it behind me.

"Olivia, what's up?" Don asks me.

I look around the room and smile. "I need a new partner." I say.

"Are you and Elliot fighting?"

"Oh no." I say trying to hid my face. I turn around and look at Elliot. "We are fine." I say.

"Alright. Anything I need to know?"

I turn back around to have tears running down my face.

"Olivia what did he do to you?" Don asks me, giving me a hug.

I smile softly. "He made love to me last night as we fell in love." I say.

"OH!" Don says as I leave the room.

"El!" I yell stopping right at the door.

Elliot turns around to see me standing before him crying. "Liv?" He says as he walks up to me and places both hands on my hips.

"What the fuck?" Fin says standing up.

"Is this what I think it is?" John questions.

"El I love you. Can we leave?" I ask.

"You got it baby. And I love you to Liv." Elliot says turning around grabbing our coats we both almost run to the elevators.

**Well did everyone enjoy this?**


End file.
